An example of a conventional suspension device is the suspension device described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2005-119601. For this device, left and right trailing arms are connected by a torsion beam so as to form an H-shape, and the axle is elastically supported by each trailing arm. Such elastic support has at least two elastic members placed in the front and in the rear so as to interpose the rotational axis of the wheel. The elastic force of the front elastic member is set to be lower than the elastic force of the rear elastic member. In this manner, a toe change to the toe-in direction is made to occur when the vehicle turns.
However, with the conventional device, in addition to limitations in the placement location of the elastic members, which requires placement in the front and in the rear of the axle, a relationship for the degree of elasticity must be fixed between the two elastic members placed in the front and in the rear of the axle. Therefore, there is a problem in the restriction of the placement location and the selection of the rigidity of the elastic members when considering other performance required of the elastic members, such as the reduction of noise, vibration, and the like.